


Letters to my lover

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Letters, Love Letters, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: [Updated since this kinda has a plot now but still just a for fun project]Secret letters between Sesshomaru and Kagome.Goes over the first meeting, Time spent in secret, To courting.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru, 

I just wanted to say that I love it when I get to see you. I honestly think you are beautiful. I hope you do not take offense to that. I would like to get to know you. I know that you and Inuyasha do not always see eye to eye and it seems like you despise him. However, I have seen you traveling with a human so I don't believe that you honestly have a problem with the human race and maybe your views are just singular to Inuyasha. However, I hope you don't think that this is too forward but I would like to get to know you. I hope this finds you since I am sending it via your tiny human. I trust you will be able to get a response to me. 

Kagome ( the Miko that travels with Inuyasha)


	2. Chapter 2

Miko, 

How very bold of you to assume that I would want to get to know you. I also find it very bold of you to make assumptions about me. Just because I let one human travel with me does not mean that I am open to 'getting to know ' others. However, I find your boldness intriguing to meet me in a fortnight. I would like to talk to you in person. Just as you trusted me to get a response to you, trust me to find you. You will have to make sure it is far enough from the half breed that we will not be disturbed. 

Sesshomaru


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru,

It was nice to talk to you. I know for me it was a little awkward at first but you certainly do have an intimidating presence. It was nice to hear about your travels. I hope all is well with Rin things with Inuyasha haven't changed much he is still over bearing and he is meeting up with his clay lover every other night whenever you have free time I would love to get to meet up again. I hope this finds you soon. The raven was an excellent idea for spending out letters. I look forward to our next meeting. 

Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome,

I also look forward to our next meeting as well. I can do it in two moons. With the way you are currently traveling you will be in my territory. Bring extra clothes I know of a spring that will be close to where you will camp for the night. If the half-breed continues his every other night routine we will be able to spend more time talking since that night he should be with his clay lover. 

Sesshomaru


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru, 

I will be leaving in a couple days so I will be out of touch for about two weeks. However, I would love to meet up with you before I have to get back to shard hunting with Inuyasha and the group. I could come back a day early so that we can spend some time together before I have to get back to my other responsibilities. Please send word within the next day or two so I can make the appropriate plans before I tell the group. I hope to hear from you soon! 

Your favorite Miko,  
Kagome


	6. Chapter 6

Miko,

I do not recall This Sesshomaru ever stating that he had a favorite Miko. You presume much and think awfully high of yourself and my regards to you. If anything I TOLERATE you at most. This Sesshomaru certainly does not favor anyone other than himself and the reasons for that are self explanatory. However I would not be opposed to you coming back early. What on earth could be so important that you will not be around for two weeks? While you are gone for that time I might actually be able to do some work. 

Clearly Your Favorite Demon  
Sesshomaru


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru

I think highly? If anything it is you that thinks highly of themself the amount of stroking of your own ego that was in the last communication from you is unbelievable. I remember the terms of our meetings that YOU wanted to enforce was that we would not ask about our time apart. I believe you said What this Sesshomaru does is none of your business Miko. We will only speak of the times in the here and now, things related to your quest, and share any information on Naraku. Anyway, I look forward to seeing you. 

Kagome


	8. Chapter 8

Miko, 

I wish to make some changes to our terms of agreement. I wish to know more about you and more of where it is you come from. There is much about you that I do not know nor do I understand and that is unacceptable. I will see you in a fortnight. There is a clearing that I will meet you in not far from where your group should stop. Make sure you bring your bathing supply and that contraption you wear in the water. With this correspondence, I am forced to admit I MIGHT hold you just a little bit in higher regard than most. 

Sesshomaru


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru,

Thank you so much for taking me to that beautiful hot spring next to the waterfall. It was so refreshing to be able to just relax and laze about with you! I would have never thought in my entire existence that you would be able to actually relax and enjoy a moment! I am so glad that I got to witness you that way, Also because I feel like it's easier to say this here in writing, verses to your person. Sesshomaru seeing you under the moon with all FOURTEEN of your stripes on display you are absolutely breathtaking.

Forever breathless thinking about it.  
Kagome


	10. Chapter 10

Miko, 

Why thank you for your astute observation however I would like to let you know that this Sesshomaru has sixteen stripes not fourteen. Also I knew you were lying when you told me that you were not admiring me. Keep in mind Kagome, as a canine I have a very keen sense of smell there is nothing you can hide from me and my beast. We know all. It does please us to know that you enjoyed yourself maybe in the future when I tell you we will be going elsewhere you will trust me and not ask so many questions.

Sesshomaru


	11. Chapter 11

Know it all Sesshomaru, 

First I would like to question as to where the other two stripes are… You did have very little left on and also by not telling me it is torture! Wait… you DID have very little on. Sesshomaru! Damn it I hope you are not teasing me! I will be thinking about this forever! Also please NEVER remind me that you can smell everything. That’s so embarrassing. I will never be able to relax around you again! When are we going to meet again I have two more stripes that I am determined to find! 

Kagome


	12. Chapter 12

Miko, 

I thought you would be forever breathless when you believed I had only fourteen stripes This One does not believe you will be able to handle the placement of the other two stripes. However, If it is your curiosity that is continuing to breathe life into you I think that it would be safe for you if This Sesshomaru never tells you. I just became fond of having you around. It would be a terrible loss if you were to go before your time and tenseiga can only be used once.I would rather save it for a time that would be beyond this Sesshomaru's control. 

Sesshomaru


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru, 

Sometimes you amaze me with how inflated your ego is. I mean honestly, you know everything, and you have everything in control all of the time. Kami for once can there be a hair out of place on your person or Kami forbid maybe your Mokomoko doesn't lay just right on your shoulder. Would it kill you to not be perfect all the time?! Anyway, I will be leaving for a week once more. I hope to see you when I come back. You are an egotistical dog. I will also make sure I bring some shoes back for Rin 

Kagome


	14. Chapter 14

Miko, 

It is hard to not be perfect. I apologize that you feel inadequate when standing beside this one. This One does hope that you will be in a better mode when you come back. You might be allowed to ruffle my glorious hair (as you deemed it) if it will please you. To answer your question This One does have an image to maintain If I run around looking like a ruffian others will think that This Sesshomaru is becoming lax in his ruling. The West has been under my family's rule for generations. I will not have my authority challenged.

Sesshomaru


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru

I would like to say that image or not it is uncalled for to come out solely just to beat on your BROTHER, Sesshomaru! I do not care how brash he might be! I am the one that has to deal with it! I have to clean him up and bandage him. You know you could walk away and be the bigger demon that I know you can be. You do not have to engage him in battle! What are you even fighting with him over anyway!? I was under the impression you no longer wanted Tessaiga since you got Bakusaiga you certainly do not need it anyway. Why? 

Perplexed   
Kagome


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome, 

You exasperate me, woman. This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself or his reasonings but I will for you just this once. Maybe it will give you something to think about when you leave to go home to your modern time. This Sesshomaru WAS minding his own business and leaving after spending the night talking with YOU. It seems that SOMEONE neglected to purify themselves of My scent upon them before leaving our presence and entering the camp that it shared with This One's MORONIC HALF-brother. He shares only HALF his parentage with this one. Do not insult me, Miko.  
Sesshomaru


	17. Chapter 17

Oh Great and Terrible Western Lord Sesshomaru, 

Honestly, Do you ever get tired of all the squeaking and squeaking that the Imp does? Kami or does him proclaiming your greatness to the world inflate your ego more? I am not perfect and I forgot to purify myself before I made it back to camp. I will admit that was an error on my end. Also, I am tired of arguing with you and I am also tired of the silent treatment. I knew you were annoyed but I never thought you would punish me by remaining SILENT during our visit and by bringing that annoying imp along. 

A very regretful Miko.


	18. Chapter 18

Regretful Miko, 

The imp is the source of many of my head aches, However, I know a Miko that is second to him. I also must admit I am regretful he was there our last visit was unsavory. The silence would have been much prefered than listening to his incessant ramblings. This Sesshomaru also does not need anymore people to inflate his ego and to assume it is inflated due to pretty words is insulting, My many accomplishments show that it was definitely earned. I tell the half-wit that you will be going home for two days and I will retrieve you when he leaves. 

Sesshomaru


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru, 

Does this mean you have forgiven me? I just got back four days ago, you know he will not be happy with me wanting to leave again. Do you enjoy my suffering? Also, I’m not sure how I like the thought of being ‘retrieved’ . It makes me sound like I am something lost, and it also heavily implies that you are not able to keep up with your belongings.Im just saying. Is there anything in particular that I should bring? Do you think you can handle being with me two days if I am as annoying as you say? 

Kagome


	20. Chapter 20

Miko 

The Hanyo might throw a tantrum but I am well aware that you have your own ways of convincing him to let you go. I have seen him picking himself off the ground numerous times after one of your own tantrums. There are a plethora of things that This One can have you do if your hands and mouth become too much of a nuisance. I am sure I can handle you just fine. Also I do not lose things, I just have a wayward Miko that likes to think she can come and go as she pleases. 

Sesshomaru


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update will be for 21 - 24 I might have more later I am unsure!

Sesshomaru,

A wayward Miko am I? I do believe you are starting to let some emotion sneak through that stoic exterior of yours. Do you actually like spending time with me, Sesshomaru? You can tell me I already know there is more to you than meets the eye. In all seriousness I do like to spend time with you, I also love to play with that long, long silver hair of yours. It has been a particularly grueling day. Inuyasha has come around to my way of thinking after a couple of undignified faceplants. I can not wait for tomorrow. Meet me in Edo there is a clearing with a well that's where I will be. 

Eagerly awaiting you  
Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typically I update these 4 at a time. However, I will be spending a lot of time writing today and I might have more updated just like the other day when I did 12. I love that yall are loving these letters. I love seeing all the comments also if you want I am open to some suggestions you can leave me a comment telling me some of what you would like to see and I will try and make it happen!


	22. Chapter 22

Miko, 

Traveling in the East I happened to come across the Wolf Prince and he seemed to think that the Shikon Miko was ‘his woman’. I would be interested in learning more about that development. It seems you might have plenty of others vying for your time Miko.I would have thought you eagerly awaited me every time especially with the way you readily assault my person when you see me. I do wonder how Inuyasha and the Wolf Prince would feel if they knew. I will be waiting for you tomorrow. I look forward to hearing about your travels. 

Intrigued   
Lord of the West.


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru, 

Thank you for everything! I must say that the necklace you gave me is beautiful! I love it! I must say I want to give you a return gift but it is incredibly hard to get a gift for someone who has everything and can get anything he wants. Maybe you could give me some hints keep in mind it has to be obtainable for someone such as me! I hope all is well for you and I hope things in the court are not too overbearing. I know it's not your favorite thing to do dealing with the petty lords of the court.   
Kagome


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome, 

Do not feel obligated to give me something. I am glad that you still enjoy your necklace. I will be confined to the house of Moon for a full moon cycle as soon as I have some free time I would like us to meet so that I can restore the piece of my youkai that is in the gem. Your protection is my main concern. I can not have my useless half-brother allowing you to be kidnapped anymore. I cannot be there to watch over you so I will do what I can to ensure your safety   
Sesshomaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this update so far! I might have more later. I will be working on Time Changes all today I am hoping to have a chapter up for it and then start on Stay-cation after that!


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome, 

I have not heard from you in a while. I hope all is well. Send me word that you are okay you have a fortnight to respond if not I will come looking for you. I have finished with my lordship duties. It felt like it would never end. This one is unsure what it was that has kept you from our correspondence but this one does not appreciate it. If the half breed has been incapable of keeping you close there will be no problem coming and procuring you. If you left you could have at least informed me!

Sesshomaru


	26. Chapter 26

Miko, 

It is not wise to test my patience it has been two nights since I last sent word I have yet to hear from you and I grow tired of waiting. You have two more nights and I will come to find you. Keep in mind you have a piece of my yoki with you. It will lead me to you. I am not used to feeling this way my yoki is restless and I would like to know immediately that you are well. If anything has happened to you I WILL kill the half-breed for his incompetence when it comes to you.

Sesshomaru


	27. Chapter 27

Sesshomaru,

I know that you are still highly agitated that I was kidnapped once again and I know that you are also annoyed that I stopped you from harming Inuyasha. I wanted to say that I am sorry but he is my friend and I do care about him. I care for you so much more but I know that you will get over this. I am sorry that you worry over me. Even though you are traveling with us to keep an eye on me I am still going to write to you. It's something that is just between us and it's special to me.

Kagome


	28. Chapter 28

Miko, 

It did displease me that you had been kidnapped again. It also displeases me that the Half-breed is still alive and that he cannot seem to be able to protect you. I also do not know why you put up with the verbal lashing he deals out to you. I see no reason why you cannot simply tell the half-breed of the nature of our relationship. I do not believe that we are ‘just friends’ any more than you do. Miko, it is fruitless to deny yourself and to deny me. I will not tolerate his berating of you much longer. 

Sesshomaru


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 drabbles in today's update!

Sesshomaru, 

I will agree with you. It does seem like we have pasted the just friends part of us. However, what is it YOU would call us? The notes we write to each other, the sneaking off, the gifts. I refuse to look into this more than is necessary on my end. I know what I would consider it to be but nothing has been spoken allowed between us and I will not be the one to assume. I don’t think that it would be wise to explain to others that we are more than ‘just friends’ as you say when we have not even decided what we are. 

Kagome.


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome,

It amazes me how at every turn you continually insist that I have to explain myself. This One never explains himself to anyone. However, with you, I find that I have to do it almost daily. Truly you are not so obtuse to interpret the actions that are presented to you. This Sesshomaru does not just go around giving away gifts that are intimately linked to him or separate himself from his own yoki to protect just anyone. Let us not forget that it was YOU, Kagome that approached me first. I was not the one that came to you, I will admit that I do find it hard to be parted from you. 

Sesshomaru


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru,

Leave it to you to continue to speak in puzzles when asked a question. Since it seems we will continue to leave things unspoken I am delegating us to ‘just friends’ til I know and understand EXACTLY what it is that you want. I know it was I that approached you first but you also responded. I feel that my intentions when these letters started were clear. I want to KNOW YOU. That means that impossibly large ego, sense of entitlement, the things you keep hidden from the rest of the world. Sesshomaru humor me, Will we continue to dance around the truth?

Kagome


	32. Chapter 32

Kagome, 

This one will escort you when you leave. It seems we have much to talk about. That or you are just obtuse. For your benefit, I will write it here there is NO POSSIBLE way that we can or will ever just be friends. I do not want to be just a FRIEND. You also forget that I have a keen sense of smell. I was never going to be just a FRIEND to you that changed the moment you started spending your nights with this one and when you accepted the necklace. YOU accepted my gift as I accepted you as you are. 

Sesshomaru


	33. Chapter 33

Sesshomaru, 

As I sit here at home surrounded by my family that I am supposed to be spending time with before I come back to the Sengoku Jedi all I can think about are your last words before I jumped in the well. It is kind of surreal to me and that kiss. It seems that around you no matter what it is I will seem to stay breathless. Seeing you relax in a Hotspring under the moon counting your stripes, watching you battle, the moment you told me that you want me to be with you in the West, the way you kiss me. 

Kagome


	34. Chapter 34

Sesshomaru, 

Well, tomorrow I will be returning. I have spent two wonderful days here with my family. I also found the note that you slid into my bag for my family. I must say that it was sweet of you to still find a way to ask my family for their approval in this courtship. I appreciate your traditions but even without you asking them I would have still accepted your pursuit, How could I deny you anyway? Also, since I am accepting your courtship or have already when I accepted your yoki necklace does this earn me the right to finally learn the whereabouts of the 2 hidden stripes I have yet to see!? 

Kagome


	35. To the Guardian’s of Kagome

To the Guardian’s of Kagome, 

I, Sesshomaru, Diayoukai, and Lord of the Western Lands wish to court your daughter/ward. It would be a great honor if you would allow me the privilege to do so. I will honor her, protect her, and provide for her every need or want. Unfortunately, I am unable to do this in person the correct way so I am forced to settle for this letter. I do hope that one day I will be able to meet you. 

Lord Sesshomaru


	36. From Kagome's Mom to Lord Sesshomaru

Lord Sesshomaru,

I accept your wish to court my daughter Kagome, I have heard a lot about you from her. It has been a long time since I have seen her so happy when she comes home nowadays it is as if she is a new woman. For so long I had seen her worn down and so unhappy to see her smile and radiate happiness again I can only assume that it has something to do with you. I also saw the gift you gave to her, it is beautiful and practical. I am glad that she has someone to look after her like you. 

Kagome’s Mother


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome,

Tonight we meet me in the clearing near the well. We have much to talk about. I have missed you while you have been gone I had to go back to the west and deal with some new things that have arisen I hope that all was well while visiting your family I am unsure why the half-whit had tried to come and retrieve you early If I had known I would have stopped it but I am glad that he was at least competent enough to deliver the letter that your mother had written to me. Until then. 

Sesshomaru


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome,

I find myself sitting here while listening to the members of my council drone on and on over petty disputes. I could think of multiple things I would rather be doing like spending this time with you. My ward has become enamored with you as well she keeps asking when we will return and when you will return from your visit with your family. At least while I have been here in the West I have been able to set some things in motion that will hopefully turn out fruitful later on. I eagerly await to be out of this palace and traveling again. 

Sesshomaru


	39. Chapter 39

Sesshomaru, 

It has been two days since I have been home. I love my family and I am grateful to every opportunity that I have to spend time with them but I find myself sitting here waiting eagerly to return to you through the well to you. When I saw Inuyasha come through the well I was half tempted to cut my trip short and come back. When he said that you had traveled back to the West I was a little crestfallen not going to lie. I hope things have gone well in the West while you have been gone. I am highly curious as to what it was that was in the letter you sent with me to my mom. She hasn’t let me read it and she has been oddly tight-lipped about the whole thing.

Kagome


	40. Chapter 40

Sesshomaru,

I may seem silly to write these letters to you still while I am away and will have to give them to you all at one time, but it brings me a sort of comfort to write to you. Also, I have done a lot of thinking while I have been here with my family and I have decided that you are right. I know I said it. YOU ARE RIGHT. Now don’t get too big-headed about it. I can admit when I am wrong.   
We are more than friends and I DO WANT more with you. I can’t seem to stop thinking about you, You have become one of the most important people in my life and I’m not sure what I would do without you. I am scared of my feelings and what it is I feel for you. It's just so much and I'm never going to be able to say the words so writing them is the best I can manage right now. 

Kagome.


End file.
